


The only outlet

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/post/133193959353/anyonehamilton-theres-only-one-plug-in-this">this prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eliza

_Shit_ , Eliza thought. Really, though, given how her day was already going, she shouldn’t have been surprised that there was someone sitting in front of the _only_  outlet in this whole coffee shop, and not even _using_ it. No, the guy hogging the outlet chair, looking stupidly attractive with his overlarge hoodie and dark, silky-looking hair pulled into a bun, was sitting there with a enormous textbook open and writing furiously in an actual notebook.

For a second, Eliza debated trying to find somewhere else to finish her test, but the library was closed – stupid weekend closing hours – and when she’d gone back to her apartment, she could hear her roommate Maria having sex with her boyfriend James all the way down the hall. She’d decided to finish her exam at Java Jive, which had crappy coffee, only one working outlet, but did have free wifi, was close to her apartment and, most importantly for her current situation, stayed open late on weekends.

Taking a breath to steel herself – seriously, the guy in front of the outlet was _so_ much her type it almost physically hurt – Eliza marched over to the table. “Excuse me, would you mind if I sat here? I need the outlet.”

The guy looked up from his book and Eliza felt her heart skip a beat. The guy’s dark eyes sparkled with a hungry sort of intelligence, and Eliza thought she could easily drown in those eyes, and there was every chance she wouldn’t even complain. Then she realized that the guy was looking at her expectantly.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” she asked, her cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment.

“You’re standing in my way,” the guy said. “You need to – move, if you want me to move.”

“Oh, sure. Sorry,” Eliza said, quickly shuffling backwards, and the guy smiled slightly, drawing Eliza’s attention to his lips, which she should not be thinking about, because that train of thought would lead to her probably leaning over and kissing the hell out of this guy. She felt herself grow even redder and ducked her head, smiling half-heartedly at the guy.

“Thank you,” she said once the guy had moved his stuff and she sat down.

“No problem,” he replied. “By the way, I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

“Eliza Schuyler, and I’d love to talk more, but I have a giant online test that’s due in less than two hours, so I really can’t afford any distractions,” Eliza replied.

“Got it,” Alexander replied, and turned back to his reading (and writing, and seriously, his wrist had to hurt, because it looked like he was writing like his life depended on it). Eliza quickly pulled out her laptop and turned it on, anxiously tapping her foot as it came to life and connected to the shop’s wifi.

Finally, she was able to access her test, and lost herself in a haze of clicking and typing, the sounds of the coffee shop and Alexander’s pencil scratching providing a soothing background of noise. Occasionally, she found herself looking at Alexander when he muttered something indistinct, or when she found her attention drifting away from the exam on her screen, but never for more than a few seconds – okay, maybe more than that, but she was pretty sure it didn’t exceed 30 seconds. Hey – he was really attractive.

Finally, with 7 minutes to spare, Eliza finished and let out an excited whoop, only to sheepishly lower her arms and blush at the looks everyone – which was only two other customers, the barista, and Alexander – sent her. “Sorry,” she said loudly, and the other customers and the barista went back to their business.

Eliza reached down for her computer bag, but she could feel Alexander’s eyes on her. When she looked back at him, his eyes were calculating, assessing her, but not in a cold or disinterested way. No, definitely not disinterested – there was a heat in them that made her blush.

“So you finished your test,” he said, and Eliza didn’t think it was her imagination that his voice was pitched slightly lower than it had been. “Does that mean I can distract you now?”

“Yes, it does,” Eliza replied after a beat. “Although it does depend on what distractions you have in mind.”

Alexander licked his lips, and Eliza’s eyes zeroed in on them. God, how she wanted to kiss them…

As she watched, those lips quirked into a slight smirk, and she looked back up to see the smirk echoed in Alexander’s eyes. “Well, you might have to wait for a little bit, cause I’m still taking notes, but once I’m done with this chapter, we could walk around the city for a little bit?” he asked. “I’m not actually from around here, so maybe you could give me a tour.”

“And how do you know I know this city any better than you?” Eliza replied. “I could be new to the city.”

“Not with Schuyler as your last name,” Alexander said, and Eliza nodded slightly in acknowledgement. “So what do you say? Care to show me the sights of New York City?”

Some little voice inside Eliza’s mind was screaming at her to get away. He was obviously feeding her a line, and she didn’t know anything about him aside from his name, but there was something about him, some kind of gravity-like draw towards him that made her helpless to say no to him.

“Sure,” she said, and Alexander’s face lit up in a huge smile, and Eliza could only think, _well, there goes my heart_.


	2. John

Some people – well, more like every person alive – would probably agree that taking an online test that was due in two weeks the exact same day it was assigned was something only a massive overachiever would do. As such, it would have come as a surprise to absolutely no one that Alexander Hamilton was heading away from his dorm, messenger bag slung over his shoulder, towards the nearest (and quietest) coffee shop with free wifi so that he could complete the online exam that had been assigned today that was due in two weeks.

Professor Washington had explained that the exam was due in two weeks so the students had time to read the extra material that was a large part of what the test covered. Alexander, of course, had read that material weeks ago, so he didn’t need to waste any time before taking the test. He’d originally planned on just taking the test in his dorm room, but he’d only lasted five minutes before his roommate had stormed in, having a heated conversation on the phone with someone (probably his long-distance girlfriend).

Alexander couldn’t concentrate with all the noise Aaron was making, so he’d left. He’d almost decided to go to the library, but he really wanted some coffee, so he instead switched to try to find a relatively empty coffee shop with free wifi.

And now, it seemed, his search had come to an end, because the coffee shop he’d just passed had a sign that said “Free Wifi”, and looked relatively empty. Alexander quickly went inside and surveyed the shop as he walked up to the counter, taking note of the fact that there were only three other people in the shop (and that the guy sitting in the corner, curled up in an armchair with a book, was probably one of the cutest people he’d ever seen).

“Hi, what’ll you be having today?” the girl behind the counter asked when Alexander reached the counter, and Alexander took a moment to look at the options and feeling somewhat surprised at how cheap everything was. _Well, of course everything seems cheap_ , Alexander thought. _You usually go to Starbucks_.

“Large triple-shot espresso,” Alexander said, smiling (he hoped) reassuringly as the girl _looked_ at him.

“That’ll be $4.97,” the girl replied, and Alexander fished out his wallet and pulled out five somewhat crumpled singles. As he waited, he looked around the shop some more, taking more note of the people, as well as looking for a spot to plug his laptop into. By the time he got his coffee, he’d concluded that the guy in the corner was definitely one of the cutest people he’d ever seen, the two other guys in the corner looked like rich trust fund brats, and there weren’t any outlets visible from where he stood.

“Excuse me, are there any outlets in here?” Alexander asked as he pocketed his change.

The girl nodded. “There’s one over there–” she pointed to the corner nearest to the two guys– “but it doesn’t really work, and there’s one over there,” she said, indicating the corner with the cute guy. Alexander started to frown – he hadn’t seen any outlet – but the girl continued. “It’s kinda behind the chair.”

“Thanks,” Alexander replied, and walked over to the corner with the cute guy.

“Excuse me,” he said, and the guy looked up, revealing a face _covered_ in freckles too light to be seen from a distance. A sudden image of Alexander trying to count those freckles while the guy slept popped into his mind, and he shook his head in a futile attempt to get rid of that image. “I, um. I need to use my laptop, and apparently the only outlet in this shop is over here, so would you mind moving?”

“Do you really need to? This corner has the best reading light, and this is super comfortable,” the guy replied.

“I have to take an online test, and my computer won’t survive long if it’s not plugged in,” Alexander said. It was true – the full ride scholarship meant he didn’t have to pay for room and board, but he had to pay for his own clothes and academic supplies with the limited money everyone at home had managed to give him. Thus, he wore layers of clothing, rented secondhand textbooks, and bought the cheapest reliable laptop he could find.

“Fine,” the guy said as he stood up, and Alexander quickly sat down, setting his coffee off to the side as he pulled out his laptop and power cord. As his laptop slowly started to turn on, Alexander took a few sips of his coffee, which tasted pretty mediocre, but did give him a nice caffeine buzz.

He was barely five minutes into the test when he was startled by the guy saying, “Wait – you’re Alexander Hamilton! Right?”

“Um… yeah,” Alexander replied. “How do you know that?”

“Martha posted a video of you arguing with Thomas Jefferson in Washington’s class on Facebook,” the guy replied.

“Which time?” Alexander asked.

“Which ti– there’s been _more_ than one time?” the guy asked, a look of manic glee spreading over his face.

“Of course,” Alexander replied. “We’re a month into the semester, and honestly, I know everyone has a right to their own opinions, but it should be a crime to have opinions that are as – _wrong_ and _stupid_ as his are.”

The guy nodded silently, his mouth stretched into a wide grin. “You know what? After you’re done with that test, we’re going out and getting drinks – my treat.”

“I’m underage,” Alexander replied.

“Age is entirely irrelevant in face of the fact that you despise Jefferson enough to get into arguments with him on a regular basis,” the guy said. “Seriously, you are a wonder whose existence needs to be celebrated.”

“And I don’t know your name,” Alexander said.

“John Laurens,” he replied. “And you’ll have to meet Mulligan and Laf, they’ll love you. Seriously, we all hate Jefferson, you’ll get along with them just fine. I have to ask you, though – what was the stupidest thing he’s said?”

“He – _honestly_ , from what I can tell – thinks that the creation of the National Bank was a huge mistake, because it enabled the federal government to assume – his words, not mine – “tyrannical control” over the states,” Alexander said. “Which is utterly ridiculous, because unifying through debt allowed us to become the global superpower we are today.”

“I seriously want to kiss you right now,” John said, then blushed. “I’m sorry – that was –”

“Later,” Alexander replied with a slight smirk. “I still have to finish this test.”

“I – wait, seriously?” John asked.

Alexander trailed his eyes over John’s body. “ _Oh_ yeah,” he said. “Definitely later.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Glimpse of Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108096) by [Apparate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparate/pseuds/Apparate)




End file.
